


Too Little, Too Late

by Einar_Fox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einar_Fox/pseuds/Einar_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'sequel' to Encounters.  Set after the events of Thor, but before the events Thor:  The Dark World.</p>
<p>Fandral visits Loki in the dungeons, intent on getting answers.  In which Loki is mean and Fandral can rise to the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> There was a need for more Loki and Fandral, so I'm doing more!   
> This one will have multiple 'chapters', exploring all the things that went wrong, and right, with Loki and Fandral over the years.
> 
> In part inspired by the first song that hit my playlist when I sat down to start writing, appropriately, 'Apologize', by One Republic.

The sound of his boots echoed down the long, empty corridor before him as he stepped down from that last stair. It was dark down here, no lighting save that which glowed weakly from with the various, powerfully warded cells. This was not his first trip to the dungeons and, as he well knew, it would likely not be his last.

But never had his heart been so heavy upon visitation.

Drawing a breath, sucking down regrets and burying guilt, blue eyes closed for a moment as he worked to fortify himself for the meeting to come. He had been blind for years, better judgement overridden by pleasure and denial; he had been... so very naive. That thought brought a soft snort of derisive laughter up from his lungs. Fandral. Naive. He who was so knowledgeable in the bed chambers, so skilled at the arts of seduction, master of the most talented tongue, both in speech and pleasure, had been deceived so very completely.

The sterling in his tongue was nothing compared to the beautiful, whispered lies of Loki Laufeyson.

Blowing out the breath he had held, Fandral shook his head and stepped forward, forcing himself to move down the corridor toward the cell which held his once bed-mate. He was determined to confront this demon of his past, to seek answers, despite the fact that he knew whatever answers he gained would be lies, twistings of what had existed between them, perversions of some thing that had been so captivating. He steeled himself, chin rising in arrogant fashion so that he might hide the wounds beneath a mask of indifference.

However, the moment those green eyes lifted from the pages of the book Loki had been reading Fandral knew that the Jotun-born could see through every one of his defenses. The slow, wicked smile that slid across those perfect, pale lips was all the evidence of knowledge that Fandral needed. In that moment, he nearly lost his resolve and retreated. All that kept him in place was pride, pure, Asgardian pride. He had never retreated from an enemy, never run from a Jotun, he would not begin to do so now.

Loki closed the book in a very deliberate fashion, as though the motion of that leather bound cover falling shut on parchment papers was somehow indicative of the ending of their prior 'relationship'. When he rose it was with fluid grace, a smooth sway to those slender hips of his, and a smile of satisfaction touching his lips as he witnessed Fandral's eyes fall to watch the movements of his body.

"Even now, you desire me." Loki offered, a statement of fact, as there was not even a hint of supposition in his tone. "After all I have done..." He lifted his hands, gazing down at them, green eyes dancing with perverse amusement. "Does it disgust you now? To know that these hands, these treacherous, murderous, Jotun hands have been upon your flesh." Those eyes flicked back to Fandral's face, searching the blonde's handsome features for a reaction to his taunts. 

Loki knew all too well what was thought of him now. His secret was out. Loki Odinson, Odinson no more, Laufeyson in truth, the Jotun-born prince, left to die and 'rescued' only to be used as a pawn in the Asgardian King's bid for supremacy. Perfect teeth bared in a viscious grin as he stepped closer to the gleaming barrier that seperated him from the blonde standing just outside his prison. "Have you nothing to say?" He snarled softly, all pretense of friendship gone as he glared at the other man. "Or did you simply come to look? Witness the captive!" Loki threw his arms out wide, green eyes briefly flashing the crimson color of the Jotun kind, betraying the truth of his heritage. "Odin's pet monster!" A derisive chuckle of laughter fled his lips. "It is a wonder that I am not on display in his throne room... a freak attraction for all to see." His bitterness was palpable and yet, to his credit, Fandral ignored it all.

Blue eyes fell briefly as he stepped up onto the small sill that surrounded Loki's prison, coming as close as he dared, as close as the barrier between them would allow for. His gaze lifted then, as did his hand, hovering a hair's breadth away from that shimmering field, eyes now seeking Loki's.

"I am sorry, my Prince." Fandral offered simply, words spoken from the guilt in his heart, heavy with the weight of all the things he had missed along the way. "I once swore that I would not fail you, and in my own arrogance, I failed in the most amazing fashion." A quiet, self-depreciating smile touched his own lips as he spoke this. "I had ... believed that you had let me in. That I knew a side of Loki that no one else knew... that the things which troubled you were mine to know as well, secrets that you shared with only me... and yet I was so blind to everything..." 

Fandral was cut off as Loki laughed, the sound both bitter and amused. "Apologies? Truly? That is why you have come? To ... what, apologize for not saving me from myself?" Loki's brows furrowed in mock distress, a hand laid lightly over his chest as he gazed past the barrier at his Asgardian ex-lover. "Fandral... my dearest, there was nothing to save me from." His words dripped with mockery and contempt. "What I was, what I was raised to believe I was, that was the lie."

A small frown touched the blonde's lips then and his hand lowered away from that barrier. "Our King only sought to protect you..." He began, though the words were buried beneath the melodious purr of Loki's laughter.

"'Our' King? Your King... He is not my King, he is not my father..." Loki snarled, rage barely contained in those emerald eyes as he stalked right up to the barrier, the power contained in him sizzling off the surface of that shimmering obstruction. "He sought only to protect himself, Asgardian." His voice was low, dark with threat, hatred spilling from every word that dripped from his lips and he denied the use of Fandral's name, reducing the man before him to nothing more than another Asgardian enemy.  
That use did not escape the blonde and a smooth brow swept upward at he stared back at the captive Loki. "Asgardian? Is that what it has come to, Loki. When once you screamed my name with such gusto..." If the Jotun-born wished to fling insults, Fandral would rise to that bait, at least for the moment, a soft, sly smile creeping its way across his own lips. "You have forgotten much, my Prince... and yet, I have not."

Loki's held tilted briefly as he regarded the blonde. "That much is clear, Asgardian. I can see it in your eyes, all the lovely things that you remember about me." He chuckled and straightened a bit, standing just so, his body on subtle display for the other man. "Do your companions know, I wonder...." He mused. "That even now, you desire a traitor...."

Fandral glanced away, cursing softly beneath his breath. There was truth in the Jotun-born's words, though certainly not in so sordid a way as Loki seemed to wish to put it.

"I... miss what once was." He admitted quietly, risking a brief look up at Loki. "...and I do not refer solely to our bed-play."

Dark brows lifted in mock surprise as Loki gazed out at Fandral. "Oh? Was there more...? Now I am sorry..." He taunted, sarcasm thick in his words. "...I must have missed it." Another grin took his lips as he leaned in close to whisper. "There was no 'more', Asgardian, you were nothing more than a distraction to me, a dalliance, delightful, perhaps, but no more than a moment... no more signifcant than an insect..."

That said, he straightened once more, a smug smile pasted across his lips. "There is nothing more that you have which interests me, Asgardian."


End file.
